


side to side

by azzzpirin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Target, M/M, porn star Magnus Bane, target employee Alec, yep thats it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzzpirin/pseuds/azzzpirin
Summary: Возможно, он обознался. Человек перед ним не похож на звезду, тянущую на себе целый порно-сайт. Человек перед ним опирается о прилавок и бездумно листает ленту в Инстаграме, полную милых животных и нарезания мыла для ASMR. Алек устало трет глаза и закрывает кассу.





	side to side

Алек - взрослый человек, поэтому, когда брат дарит ему на день Рождения трехмесячную подписку на какой-то второсортный сайт гей-порно, Алек просто дает ему подзатыльник и забрасывает открытку с логином и паролем за кровать.

Две недели спустя он отодвигает кровать и поверженно лезет исследовать свой подарок. 

*

Алек мог бы сказать, что за несколько месяцев работы в Таргете он повстречал всех возможных клиентов. 

Он видел женщин лет за сорок, приносящих купоны, срок действия которых истек три года назад, и набирающих на них по две коляски продуктов. Он видел молодых отцов, которые пытаются спрятать грязные подгузники своих детей за в спешке развороченную упаковку подгузников чистых. Он видел подростков, которые запускают руки друг другу в штаны в отделе шампуней. И, он скажет честно, это не белый кондиционер для волос ему приходилось отмывать за скромные девять долларов в час. 

Алек может сказать, что видел всех возможных клиентов. 

Поэтому, когда на продуктовую ленту его кассы выкладывает свои товары человек, которого Алек видел только через экран ноутбука и только когда в одной руке он держал свой член, а во второй – компьютерную мышку, Алек просто вздыхает, пустым взглядом смотрит сквозь него и вяло спрашивает у Господа Бога, чем он заслужил подобное.

Это была очень длинная смена, ему осталось всего двадцать минут после двенадцати часов работы, поэтому он просто устало кивает в знак приветствия и пробивает четыре упаковки готовых ужинов, рулон туалетной бумаги и три пакета кошачьей еды. Как ему кажется, он успешно игнорирует то, что знает, как Верховный Маг Бруклина стонет, когда в него одновременно входят два члена. 

\- Спасибо за покупку,- на автомате говорит Алек, поднимает взгляд. 

Нет, возможно, он обознался. После смены он обычно вообще все видит через пелену, будто слезы решили не проливаться, а просто мешать ему работать. И лампы эти еще, люминесцентные, бьющие в глаза. 

Человек перед ним не похож на звезду, тянущую на своих, стоит признать, очень внушительных плечах целый порно-сайт. Человек перед ним опирается о прилавок и ошалело листает ленту в Инстаграме, полную милых животных и нарезания мыла для ASMR. 

Алек устало трет глаза и закрывает кассу.

*

Дома он открывает страницу Верховного Мага, отвратительно броским шрифтом обещающую, что ему подвластно любое волшебство, и кликает на разные вкладки в попытке подтвердить, что видел не его, а, к примеру, его брата-близнеца. Ну, обычное дело. Близнецы, знаете. 

Он даже ради шутки забивает в строку поиска "близнец", правда, это не выдаёт ему никакой личной информации, но зато с удовольствием предлагает ознакомиться с семью видео на эту тему. Алек смотрит сквозь экран, закрывает страницу и ноутбук и идёт чистить зубы.

Возвращается со щёткой во рту, открывает потерянную ссылку и добавляет её в закладки. 

Близнецы, знаете. 

*

У Алека кружится голова, и он почти уверен, что может слышать Господа. Он украдкой кидает взгляд на камеры на посту охраны - скорее всего, опять католический хор закупается в отделе алкоголя. 

\- Все хорошо?- спрашивает голос, и Алек вздрагивает и возвращается в реальность - в серую реальность, где он все ещё сидит за кассой в Таргете и где, очевидно, порно-звезда решает тратить свои гонорары на дешевые готовые обеды. 

\- Да, извините,- одергивает себя Алек, потом натянуто улыбается.- Добрый вечер. 

Он провёл достаточно много времени в комментариях под некоторыми видео и знает, что Верховного Мага зовут Магнус и что известность его имени незнакомцам его не напрягает. 

Честно, он все ещё сомневается, что это один и тот же человек. 

Магнус в Интернете профессионально подводит глаза и фиксирует волосы так, что они не растрепываются даже после сорока минут активного движения в видео. Его гардероб стоит, наверное, тысячи долларов.

Магнус в Таргете поправляет растянутую футболку с надписью "Я пережил поездку в Нью-Йорк" и вытирает протекший кетчуп о розовые пижамные штаны с мордочками Hello Kitty. Алек почти уверен, что на его ногах сейчас надеты кроксы. 

Он пробивает готовые обеды и пять пакетов кошачьей еды, потом мысленно матерится - наименования в чеке поехали и придётся перебивать все заново. 

Магнус понимающе кивает в ответ на смущенную улыбку Алека, мол, "Ха-ха, машины скоро восстанут против людей, но ладно, как вы научились так легко расслаблять горло?"-улыбку. 

Он окидывает Алека задумчивым взглядом, потом улыбается одними углами губ и направляется к выходу. Алек судорожно пытается вспомнить, не озвучил ли свой вопрос.

*

Он готовится закрывать кассу, когда Магнус возвращается. На этот раз он направляется к кассе с семью пакетами томатного сока и коробкой презервативов. Алека тошнит. 

*

Ему на сделанную специально для этой причины почту приходит уведомление о новом видео, и Магнус там профессионально принимает в себя дилдо размером с предплечье Алека. Он даже не знал, что такие вообще производят. Что за чёрт. 

Он может видеть, как живот Магнуса выпирает в том месте, где силиконовая махина распирает его кишечник, заставляя вилять бедрами в попытке уйти от невероятной заполненности. 

Магнус хрипло дышит и матерится, заводит за себя руку и пытается нащупать член второго парня, потом сдаётся и просто расслабляет предплечья, падая лицом в подушки. 

Алек думает, что хочет уволиться.

*

Удивительно, но в следующий раз Магнус приходит не за несколько минут до закрытия. 

Он, впрочем, одет в футболку с очень знакомым Алеку логотипом. Знакомым, потому что им помечено каждое видео на сайте. 

Алек поджимает губы, избегает смотреть на него и пробивает готовый ужин (бефстроганов с рисом), пачку кошачьего корма и зубную пасту. Магнус заметно хромает и устало трет глаза, мешки под которыми грозят занять половину лица, проводит руку сквозь лежащие вороньим гнездом волосы и молча ждёт сдачу. 

Через прилавок Алек дотягивается до стенда с жвачкой и препаратами первой помощи и бросает в его пакет мазь от растяжений. 

И, черт.

Если вы его спросите, то он ни за что в жизни не ответит, почему в ответ на подозрительный взгляд Магнуса он ему подмигнул. Он сам не знает и в секунду, как сделал это, хочет вскрыть себе вены пакетом Вискаса. Совсем с ума сошел. 

Магнус выгибает бровь, оплачивает мазь и статно удаляется, и Алек молится, чтобы он не пошел к книге жалоб и предложений. 

Он отрывает лицо от ладони и смотрит Магнусу вслед, вспоминая про желание проверить, действительно ли на спине футболки напечатан реальный адрес сайта гей-порно. Действительно. Он возвращается к кассе и натыкается на взгляд девочки лет тринадцати, которая только что смотрела на прихрамывающего Магнуса с абсолютно таким же выражением лица. Она кивает. 

Алек ещё никогда не хотел убить себя так сильно, как хочет сейчас. 

*

Магнус делает лайв-шоу, где принимает заявки от одержимых им мужчин и театрально чувственно смотрит прямо в камеру. 

Алек вздыхает и расстегивает джинсы. 

*

Летом в магазине просто невыносимо жарко, и Алеку кажется, что он плачет, но это, скорее всего, просто пот. 

Магнус толкает перед собой корзину мороженого, и его короткая майка свободно висит, открывая вид на татуировку на ребрах - это какая-то руна, насколько Алек мог убедиться по видео, и розовая ткань скрывает вензель чернил, который всегда красиво оживает, стоит дыханию Магнуса участиться. 

Алек пробивает мороженое, на секунду отвлекается, потому что Магнус вытирает растаявший лед с упаковки и прикладывает руку к открытой коже ниже ключицы. 

Он прогоняет банковскую карту через аппарат, потом, смерив Алека внимательным взглядом, наклоняется через прилавок и невзначай говорит:

\- Со следующего месяца подписка подорожает.

Алек случайно рвет пакет. 

*

Алек отменяет подписку, удаляет сайт со страницы закладок, чистит историю и думает, нужно ли ему уволиться. Решает немного подождать.

Ложится спать, пытается подрочить, чтобы избавиться от напряжения, но в голову лезут только фруктовые леденцы и татуировки. 

Плюет на это и решает принять обет безбрачия. 

*

Магнус опускает на продуктовую ленту ужин на двоих, общипанную розу и никакой кошачьей еды, и Алек мысленно матерится - штрих-код на цветке совсем смят, при любой попытке развернуть его шипы впиваются в пальцы. 

Он бросает розу в сторону и указывает на это Магнусу, который хмурится, потом пожимает плечами.

\- Во сколько заканчивается смена, Александр?- спрашивает он, и Алек сбивается в расчетах.  
\- В двенадцать. 

Магнус опирается о прилавок, и Алек видит, что у него совсем чуть-чуть накрашены губы и ресницы. 

\- Я подожду?

Алек поджимает губы в попытке скрыть улыбку и протягивает ему его покупки.

\- Вы задерживаете покупателей, мистер...  
\- Бейн. 

На самом деле за ним никого нет, поэтому, когда Магнус протягивает руку, Алек берет её и на пару секунд затягивает рукопожатие, потом сам хочет себе двинуть. Романтик чертов. 

\- Я подожду,- улыбается Магнус, отходя от кассы. Алек его окликает. Кивает на готовый ужин.

\- Я этот ужас есть не буду. 

Магнус выгибает бровь, смотрит на мясные фрикадельки с пюре и имеет совесть выглядеть оскорблённым. 

\- Разве вас не уволят за несоблюдение этического кодекса?

Господи.

\- Я могу приготовить нам просто волшебную лапшу. 

Магнус театрально открывает рот, потом закрывает и молча ударяет его по плечу. Алек почти уверен, что сможет написать на него жалобу. 

Вместо этого закрывает кассу, вздыхает и украдкой нюхает с трудом пробитую розу. 

Романтик чертов.

**Author's Note:**

> Отзывы заставляют меня жить.
> 
> Можете кинуть три рубля на яндекс-кошелёк - 410016723652930
> 
> Спасибо за чтение!


End file.
